


Maybe Baby

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, New Fic, Please Dont Hate, Shorts, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “a baby just sorta fell into our laps” AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Many Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so im not to proud of this i could have done better, but i had probably one of the worst days of my life today so excuse me for miss spellings, grammar errors ect. I'll come back and fix it later i promise!

“Yeah, that’s the last one” Connor said triumphantly as he closed the last drawer on Oliver’s dresser and nudged the now empty box away from him with his foot. “Thank God” Oliver muttered from where he lied on the end of the bed starring up at the ceiling. Connor chuckled and went and lied next to him. “It wasn’t that bad was it?” he asked as Oliver threw his arm over his eyes. “I never knew one man could have so many clothes” Oliver groaned, causing Connor to laugh and swat at his chest before sitting back up. “It’s not that much” Connor said as he got up and headed for the kitchen. “I’m amazed all of it fit in two drawers” Oliver said as he followed after Connor and leaned against the counter as Connor rummaged through the fridge. Connor just smirked and pulled out two beers and set them on the counter. As he was looking for a bottle opener Oliver’s cell phone began to ring on the coffee table. He went over and answered and immediately started to get agitated. “You’ve got to be kidding me Mark. You know I’m busy today! God, ok fine, I’ll be their soon. Yeah, bye” and then he hung up. “What happened?” Connor asked as Oliver walked back into the bedroom and started to get dressed in work clothes “That was one of my colleges, apparently one of them crashed the whole system and they need my help to fix it” He explained as he slipped himself into some brown slacks and a white button up shirt and a brown tie. “Are you kidding?” Connor called back exasperated as Oliver fixed his hair in the mirror real quick “Afraid not, I won’t be long though ok?” Oliver said as he came out of the bedroom and grabbed his brief case off one of the kitchen stools. Connor sighed but nodded in understanding anyway. Oliver smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye and heading out the door to do what he does best.


	2. Triple Trouble

Oliver was sat at the kitchen bar looking over the newspaper before work while Connor was opposite of him, leaning on the counter while he ate a bowl of cereal.

“Hey, my sister asked if I could babysit my niece this weekend and I kind of already said yes so don’t complain ok?” Oliver said without even looking up. 

Connor snorted “Wasn’t planning on it, how old is she? What’s her name?” Connor asked as he set his empty bowl in the sink behind him. 

“Her name is Lily and she’s only about eight months” Oliver said as he slid off the stool and wondered into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Connor shrugged “Doesn’t sound too hard” he said as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and walked into the bedroom. 

Oliver scoffed “Have you ever even taken care of an infant?” he asked as he buckled his belt.

Connor shook his head no as he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his shoes on. Oliver gave him a sarcastic laugh “Well it’s pretty hard. They require constant supervision and attention and-“  
“Oliver-“ Connor interrupted as he stood up and slid his jacket on. “I’m sure we’ll be fine alright?” Oliver let out a breath and nodded. Connor smiled and then went over and kissed him quickly before heading off to class.


	3. Friday Funday

Fridays meant that Connor didn’t have class, so he was hoping to sleep in, hoping being the key word here. He was woken up by Oliver shaking his arm. “Wh- What’s going on?” Connor asked sleepily as he sat up to look at Oliver. “Hey, Lily is going to be here in a bit so I need to go to the store real quick ok?”.   
Connor just waved him off “Yeah fine, fine” he said while rubbing his eye. Oliver just smiled “Good, I’ll be back in a bit. See ya” and then with a kiss on the cheek Oliver was out the door and Connor was back to sleep. 

An hour later Connor was up and dressed but dozing on the couch, the TV on in the background. He was just about to fall back to sleep when suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door. “Coming, coming!” Connor called in a half asleep voice as he quickly went over and opened the door. There in the hallway was a short thin woman with tan skin and long black hair, she had a nervous jitter as well, taping her foot a lot and looking around too much. “Um, can I help you?” Connor asked finally getting the woman’s attention. “Oh um, I was um, looking for Oliver?” she said tapping her foot harder, the baby in her arms bouncing a bit too hard for Connor’s liking. “Yeah this is his place, I’m his, boyfriend, Connor” Connor said with a hard swallow after using the B word. “Oh good well then um, this is Lily she said quickly handing the baby over to Connor”. Connor stumbled a bit but held the child carefully, her little face smiling up at him. “And um here is her bag, it has um, everything you need to take care of her” the woman said with watery eyes as she handed over a large black shoulder bag. “Um, thanks. Are- Are you ok?” Connor asked. The woman nodded “Yes I, oh god I just loved her so much!” the woman said through a few tears as she leaned over and pressed a big kiss to the babies cheek. Connor gave her a confused look but decided to give her the benefit of the dought. The woman sniffled and wiped at her face “Ok well then you have everything you need. Her folding crib is still here right?”. Connor nodded “Yeah, pretty sure Oliver still has it in the closet”. The woman nodded again “Ok good, well then I’ll see you my little sunshine” the woman said to Lily, who smiled up at her mother. Connor smiled at her as well and moved to go back into the apartment but the woman stopped him “Oh and Connor-“ she started as she moved forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder “You and Ollie take good care of her” and then she was gone in an instant.

Another hour later and Oliver was finally back from the store with multiple bags. “Hey, look who’s here!” Connor said into Lilies ear as he held her on his lap on the couch and waved her little arms around. “Oh what Maria already came?” Oliver said as he sat the bags down on the counter and then went over and picked up Lily. “Yeah, and she was acting super weird” Connor said with a chuckle as he got up and went to put the groceries away. “What do you mean weird?” Oliver asked in a confused tone as he sat down on the couch with Lily and put on a kids show for her. “Like, she seemed all nervous and jittery, and she actually cried a little bit when she handed over Lily”. Oliver just chuckled “Yeah that’s my sister alright, but you can’t blame her really, she does have paranoia after all”. Connor stopped in his tracks. “Wait does she really? Is it like serious?” he asked as he came over and sat down with Oliver. “Huh? Oh no god no, it’s just caused from stress, it’s nothing to be worried about really”. Connor let out a sigh of relief and nodded in understanding before relaxing back on the couch with Oliver and Lily.


	4. Abandoned Baby

“Did you try calling her again?” Connor asked in a desperate tone as he bounced a crying Lily on his knee. “I tried calling her twelve times Connor, she won’t answer!” Oliver said as he paced back and forth, an annoyed expression on his face. Maria was supposed to come get Lily on Sunday morning.  
It was Monday night now.  
Oliver let out an annoyed growl as he clicked end on yet another phone call. “God this is fucking ridiculous” Oliver growled as he collapsed in the arm chair. Connor covered Lily’s ears and tried to quiet her down once more. “Hey, watch the language” Connor said giving Oliver a glare.   
Oliver just scoffed “Not the time Connor”.   
Connor glared at him again and then stood up, walking over to the door and strapping Lily into her stroller. “Where are you going?” Oliver asked as Connor slipped on his jacket and grabbed Lily’s tiny one.  
“Well you obviously need some time to cool off, so I’m going to take Lily on a walk for a bit while you try to get Maria on the phone ok?” he replied as he fixed Lily jacket and stuck her pacifier between her lips. Oliver was obviously annoyed but sighed and nodded his head anyway. Connor smiled “Look it’ll be fine ok?” he said giving Oliver a reassuring smile. Oliver gave him a small smile back and then Connor was out the door, pushing a still restless Lily along.


	5. Figuring It Out

Connor strolled around with Lily for two hours. It was much darker and a lot colder when he finally got back to the apartment, Lily bundled up and sound asleep in her stroller. Connor smiled down at her as he unlocked the door and pushed her in. The apartment was a lot darker now, the living room lamp the only thing on, and the pocket doors leading to the bedroom where closed, weird. He shrugged it off and was about to start going through the tedious process of getting Lily into her crib without waking her up when suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard behind the door. Confused and a bit startled Connor checked on Lily one more time before going over and sliding open one of the doors. There he found Oliver hunched over on the end of the bed, his head in his hands and a bottle of beer broken and splattered against the wall in the corner.

“Oliver?” Connor called quietly, causing the older man to look up. His glasses where off and his eyes were red, his eyes where somewhat dilated also so he must have been drunk.

“She abandoned her” Oliver muttered through a sniffle.

“What? What are you talking about?” Connor asked quietly as he went over and sat down next to Oliver, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I found this in the bottom of Lily’s bag” he spat tossing Connor the small slip of paper.

_Oliver:_

_Remember how dad always said one of us would get what he had?_

_Well guess what, your extremely lucky bro. I’s not just paranoia anymore Ollie, its full blown schizophrenia and I have it._

_I’m so sorry to tell you like this But lately it’s been getting worse and worse so I have to go away to be treated._

_They said if I didn’t find somewhere stable for Lily to go they would put her in Foster Care And I didn’t want that, so my best option was you._

_I’m so sorry to do this to you but your so much smarter and wiser and responsible, I know she will be In safe hands._

_I love you Ollie, take care of yourself and Lily ok?_

_Always in my heart_

_-Maria_

Connor read and reread the note countless times, his eyes huge as he realized the gravity of the situation.

“How could she do this?!” Oliver spat as he buried his face in his hands again.

“Hey, hey look it’ll be ok alright?” Connor said as he put his arm around Oliver, who finally sat up again and wiped his eyes.

“How the hell is this alright Connor?! My little sister just abandoned her own child!” he practically yelled, nearly waking up Lily.

Connor shushed him and pulled him a bit closer “Oliver look at me ok? You’ve had a lot to drink and you’re not thinking clearly. I know this is a stressful situation for you but I think it would be best for you to rest ok?”.

Oliver nodded and then wrapped his arms around Connor.

“Thanks” he muttered into his shoulder.

Connor’s arms tightened around him “Your welcome. Now just get in bed ok? I’m going to put Lily down”.

Oliver nodded and started to get ready for bed while Connor went back into the living room to get Lily out of her stroller.


	6. Maybe Baby

Connor came home from class to find all of the clothes from the closet on the bed and Oliver sitting on the bedroom floor trying to dismantle the shelves from said walk in.  
“Need some help?” he asked with a dumb smirk as he set his bag down on the end of the bed.   
“Could use it” he said with a laugh as he started working on another shelf.  
After Maria disappeared Oliver used up his unused vacation time and stayed home for a while with Lily while Connor caught up on classes. Oliver also adopted Lily, after the police came the morning after Oliver’s freak out they only gave him two options, either take her in as his own or hand her over to CPS.   
Being the good brother he is Oliver was definitely not going to let her go to a Foster Home.   
Connor wasn’t ready to be a real father yet and Oliver understood so he let him be.  
“So, how was class?” Oliver asked breaking Connor out of his thoughts.   
“Um fine, Keating is being a bitch again but that’s just how it is I guess” Connor replied as he worked on taking the screw out of a shelf.   
They were in the process of turning the small walk in closet into a nursery for Lily, she couldn’t live in the corner of Oliver’s bedroom forever. They had already moved the crib and a new changing table into the small hallway sized room and even put a few of the original metal wire shelves back up for storage. All they had to do now was put the new nice chair they bought in the corner and hang a few decorations and they would be good.   
An hour later they had gotten the remaining shelves dismantled and Connor was arranging the new chair in the corner in front of the door. “There, I think it’s done” Connor said triumphantly as he looked around the white washed room.   
It had light brown hardwood floor and white walls all the way around. Against the back wall was Lily’s white crib with red bedding and it fit snuggly in the gap. Against the left wall next to the door was a new white changing table with a dark blue mat and across from that was a new white toy chest sitting below the small window. Next to the toy chest in the corner was a big comfy white chair with dark blue and green pillows. Next to the changing table behind the door were three of the original wire shelves with cute wooden boxes on them, each labeled and with either a dark blue, green, or red lining. On the wall in between the window and toy chest there was framed pictures scattered along with Pictures of Lily and on the wall above the crib were red blue and green butterfly decals scattered all over. There was also a small dark green rug in the center of the room with a round modern white light hanging over it.   
“Yeah, it looks nice” Oliver said happily as he walked in to take a look around, it was small but for now it was enough. “I still need to put all her clothes and things in here though” Oliver said with a tired sigh.   
Connor chuckled “Let’s not worry about that right now, at least we got the room done” Connor said as he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist and Oliver put his arms around his neck. “Yeah at least we did that” Oliver replied, making them both laugh before he leaned forward and kissed him.   
There sweet moment was broken though by Lily crying in the living room.   
Connor pulled away and pressed his forehead against Oliver’s “Well that was fun” he said making them both laugh quietly. “I’ll get her” Oliver said as he slapped Connor on the chest.   
Connor just chuckled and followed after him.


	7. Baby Daddies

After a few months Lily had settled in nicely with Oliver and Connor. Connor was at the court house with the rest of Keating five discussing court room tactics when suddenly his phone went off again.   
“That the husband calling you?” Mikayla asked in a snarky tone. Wes, Laurel, and Mikayla found out about Lily already since one night while working on a case Connor left the room and forgot to turn off his phone, which lead to Mikayla snooping and finding the cute pictures Connor had taken with Lily and Oliver.   
Connor scoffed “I definitely do not do husbands”.   
Mikayla just rolled her eyes at him and went on with the discussion.   
Hours later it was near sunset and the group were back at Keating’s place going through box after box trying to figure out a good angle. They had been working like this for a good couple of hours, most of the silence interrupted by Connors phone ringing witch he ignored.   
Laurel was right in the middle of trying to discuss a possible angle when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Confused none of them went to get it until there was another loud knock and someone yelling. “I know you’re here Connor!”. Connor sighed and muttered a few curses to himself as he got up to get it. He yanked open the door to find Connor in his suit holding Lily, who was wearing a light pink shirt and hot pink pants, her little white shoes peeking out from underneath. “Oliver what the hell?” Connor said as the older man rolled his eyes.  
“I tried calling you” Oliver said giving Connor a glare.  
“I’m busy with this case what’s the problem?”.  
“There’s a problem at work and I have to go, there’s no way around it so I need you to watch her” Oliver said pushing Lily into Connors arms.  
“What? No! I’m working to” Connor said as he adjusted Lily and put her bag on his other shoulder.  
Oliver scoffed “Your sitting around a disusing a case, I’m sure you’ll be fine” Oliver said. And with that he moved forward and kissed Connor on the cheek, then said bye to Lily and he was gone.   
Connor sighed and closed the door, then turned around to head back into the living room.   
Instead he was met by the others standing in the doorway, Mikayla smirking at him.  
“Wait, so you have a kid?” Asher asked, causing the rest of them to roll their eyes.  
“No idiot she’s not mine” Connor grumbled as he pushed past them and went back to where he was sitting before.  
“So she’s not yours, but she’s your boyfriends kid?” Wes asked as the rest filed back into the room.  
Connor sighed and ran his hand across his face “No, she’s his niece. His sister abandoned her so Oliver adopted her” Connor explained as he adjusted Lily so she could sit comfortably.   
“So, you’re helping him raise her?” Laurel asked.  
“Yeah, I live with him, there’s not exactly a way around it”.  
Just then Lily looked up at him and smiled   
“Co-nor” she said, making Mikayla coo.   
Connor couldn’t help us smile back at her. After that he just handed her her white bunny and then the group went on with their discussion.


	8. Jobs Are Hard

Connor came home after class the next day and found Oliver sitting on the floor with Lily playing with her.

_And he was still in his pajamas._

“Hey, how’s it going?” Connor asked with a confused tone as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Fine, Lily’s been talking some more” Oliver said happily as Connor came and joined them on the floor.

“That’s good” Connor said as he leaned over and kissed both of them on the cheek. Oliver just smiled at him and went back to playing with Lily.

"So, how was work?” Connor asked eyeing Oliver.

“Oh, I didn’t go to work today” Oliver said eyes never leaving Lily.

“Did you, take a sick day?” Connor asked as he took a sip of his water.

“No, I quit”

_Connor fucking choked._

“Wait you, you what?” Connor babbled.Oliver sighed and turned to look at Connor.

“I quit”

“B-But I thought you loved your job” Connor said.

“I do, but Lily is more important, and this isn’t going to work out with both of us working” Oliver explained.

Connor sighed and moved closer to him “You’re a really good dad you know” he said before giving him a quick kiss.

They smiled at each other and then Lily crawled over and climbed onto Connors lap. “And hey, if it makes you feel any better they left the position open in case I want to come back”. Connor chuckled

“Well then you must be pretty special to them”. That made both of them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't the end! I'm going to keep adding on to this as i write more "chapters"  
> LOVE YOU ALL :D  
> Comments are appreciated nothing mean though please :) Thanks for reading!


	9. Busy Nights

Connor groaned into his pillow as the baby monitor next to his head went off once more. It was the second time tonight that Lily had woken up and it was driving them both a bit crazy.

“God, is she crying again?” Oliver muttered as he rolled over and flipped on the lamp.

“Yup” Connor mumbled tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then proceeded to get out of bed and pull a t-shirt on with his pajama pants.

“Wait where are you going?” Oliver asked as he sat up in bed and put his glasses on.

“Um, I’m going to go make her quiet down” Connor said in a confused tone. Oliver tried to protest and go do it himself, but Connor stopped him.

“You take care of her all day, let me do it for once”. Oliver smiled at him.

“Thanks” he said as he took his glasses off and set them back down on the night stand.

Connor smiled at him and then went into the ‘nursery’. “Ok ok, I’m here quiet down” Connor mumbled as he stumbled over to the crib and picked Lily up.

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet for a few minutes, nearly falling asleep himself a few times as he tried to get her to go back to dream land.

After a bottle, diaper change, and lots of rocking Lily finally fell asleep again.

With a sigh of relief Connor put her back down in her crib carefully and then quietly snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Finally” Oliver muttered into his pillow half asleep.

“Yeah, tell me about it” Connor muttered back as he climbed back into bed and tried to go back to sleep, Oliver’s arm thrown over his waist.

_Lily woke up again about three hours later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new update! and i fixed all the other chapters so no more mistakes! :D


	10. Momma's Back Part 1

Oliver was woken up one Saturday morning by a frantic knock on the door.

Confused, he peaked into the nursery where Connor was changing Lily and then went to the door.

He yanked it open, expecting to see the landlord or a neighbor or something.

_He didn’t expect to see Maria._

“Ollie!” she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked terrible in Oliver’s opinion, her long dark hair was a total mess and she had huge bags under her eyes. She also looked extremely skinny and pale.

_Oliver didn’t like it one bit._

“Maria what-what are you doing here?” He asked as she shoved her way into the apartment.

“I’ve come to pick up Lily of course!” she said with a twisted smile, her eyes big and glossy looking.

“Maria, no-“ Oliver started but was interrupted by Connor walking out of the nursery.

“Not a bad job right?” Connor said with a smile pointing to Lily’s diaper.

His smile faltered though when he saw who Oliver was speaking to.

“Maria?” he asked, looking towards Oliver with a confused look.

“Oh Connor hi! Is that my little girl? She’s gotten so big!” she said as she went over and tried to take Lily from Connor.

Connor took a step back though and pressed Lily to his chest protectively, looking Maria over with uncertainty.

Maria looked aw struck though when Connor wouldn’t hand over Lily.

“Maria, you need to leave” Oliver said quietly as he stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as he touched her though she spun around and slapped his hand away, her eyes burning with hatred and un-shed tears.

“Why are you keeping my daughter from me?!” She screamed, causing Connor to take a step back and hurry into the nursery, locking the door behind himself.

“Maria, she’s not yours anymore, you abandoned her”.

“No I didn’t!” she screamed again.

Oliver’s face hardened “Yes you did actually you left her here with a damn note!” Oliver yelled back.

“But I said I would come back for her!” Maria said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“No, you didn’t, you told me to take care of her and then you were gone! Not once did you say you would come back!” Oliver argued.

Maria broke out into sobs then, collapsing on the floor in a fit as she sobbed in screamed.

Oliver couldn’t do anything but call 911.


	11. Momma's Back Part 2

“So, she’s gone for good this time?” Connor asked from his spot on the comfy chair in Lily’s nursery.

Oliver sighed and nodded his head, knocking his forehead against the door frame lightly.

After Maria collapsed the paramedics came and carted her away back to the center. Apparently  she had left without checking out because she thought she was better.

_And she definitely wasn’t._

“So, what’s going to happen to her?” Connor asked quietly as he rocked Lily.

Oliver let out another sigh “I guess there just going to take her back and continue with her treatment” he said as he emotionlessly as he went back into the bedroom.

Connor watched him go with a worried look, so he quickly put Lily down in her crib and then followed him out.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked as Oliver sat down on the end of the bed and rubbed at his eyes.

“No” Oliver mumbled as Connor came over and sat down next to him, pressing into his side.

“I just, I just want her to get better” Oliver muttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Connor reached over and clasped his hand with Oliver’s “She will, don’t worry”.

Oliver nodded and wiped at his eyes again, fixing his glasses in the process.

Connor smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek, which made Oliver smile as well.

_-BRING-BRING-_

It was Connors phone ringing on the bedside table. Confused he reached over and checked out the message on the screen.

“I have to get to work” he said with a sad sigh.

As soon as he finished speaking Lily started to cry again, obviously woken from her nap.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and smiled “I’ve got her. Get to work”.

Connor smiled again and kissed him one more time before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's been a while! And sorry it's so short i didn't really know what to write. More to come hopefully!! Maybe you could send in some ideas? Happy reading!! :D


	12. Walk And Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been gone so long! I hope all my American readers had a great Thanksgiving! :)  
> Sorry it's so short lol  
> HOW CRAZY WAS THAT LAST EPISODE?!??!?!?!   
> Enjoy!

“Untle Co-nor!” Lily exclaimed as she ran over to him.

Lily was 3 now and doing great, she was very happy living with her Uncle Oliver and his fiancé Connor.

Yes, that’s right, _fiancé._

It had happened kind of spontaneously, Oliver just asked him one night in bed when they were trying to get some sleep.

Connor was pretty shocked and they stayed up a lot longer than they should have discussing it, but by the next afternoon Connor had a silver band on his ring finger.

“What Lily?” Connor asked as the toddler tugged on the leg of his pajama pants.

“Hungry!” she exclaimed pointing to her mouth.

Connor couldn’t help but smile. “I have your sandwich right here, just go sit down ok?” he asked.

Lily nodded quickly and ran back over to the couch, climbing back onto it with little ease as Connor came over with a plate and a sippy cup full of milk.

He smiled at her and rustled her hair and then sat down next to her and scrolled through his phone while she ate and watched a Hello Kitty movie.

Suddenly Oliver’s name popped up on his phone along with a cute picture of Lily.

He smirked and hit accept before bringing it up to his ear. “Hey. You going to be home soon?” he asked.

Oliver let out a tired sigh on the other end “Yeah hopefully, if this line would move faster” he said as he waited in the checkout line at the grocery store.

Connor chuckled “I’m sure it’s not that bad”.

Oliver huffed as he glanced around to the front of the line “Want to make a bet?”.

After that the two of them talked for a bit longer until suddenly Lily stuck her empty sippy cup in Connor’s face, knocking him in the chin with it.

“All done! And kitty gone” she exclaimed, looking up at Connor with big eyes.

Connor smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, then took her plate and cup and balanced his phone on his shoulder. “I got to go, Lily needs to be put down for a nap. See you in a bit right?” he asked as he walked into the kitchen and set her plate down in the sink.

Oliver smiled “Yeah, see you soon”. After they shared an I love you and said their goodbyes Connor refilled Lily’s sippy cup and then quickly went and grabbed her blankey, a pacifier, and a pillow and then went back to the couch.

“Ok kido, nap time” he said as he got her situated, slipping in another Hello Kitty movie and then setting up the couch.

He stuck the big pillow against the arm of the couch, then wrapped Lily up in her blanket and gave her her sippy cup and stuffed bunny. “Untle Co-nor, sleepy time” Lily said quietly as she dropped her sippy cup and snuggled into her blanket. “Yeah I know kido” he said as he put the cup on the table slipped in behind her and held her tight as they both slowly fell asleep.

Connor couldn’t be mad at Oliver for taking pictures when he got home.


	13. I Screwed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update WOOOO XD
> 
> So i am FINALLY incorpurating some stuff from the actual episode lol lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

They had a fight.

A _huge_ fight.

They had been together for almost a year now, together, raising Lily and it was amazing.

Except that they weren’t married yet.

Now that, that pissed Oliver off immensely.

He knows that he is the one who proposed and that he shouldn’t worry about it so much, but every time he tried to talk to Connor about wedding plans he would just shrug him off.

It pissed Oliver off to no extent.

And then one night, tonight actually, it all became to much and they ended up yelling at each other, Oliver yelling about how Connor didn’t love him and didn’t want to marry him, and Connor yelling about how ridiculous Oliver was being.

There fight ended though with Connor’s phone ringing and him slipping on his jacket.

“Where are you going?!” Oliver asked with a tired sigh, looking exhausted.

“Away from you. I have to go study with Wes” And then he was gone for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXX

Oliver was worried.

He didn’t hear from Connor all day.

It was already 6 AM and Oliver couldn’t sleep, bed to empty to be happy.

He was seriously contemplating calling the police when suddenly there was loud, frantic banging on the door.

Confused and a tad startled he quickly went to answer it for fear of waking Lily.

He swung the door open and there was Connor, panting and covered in what Oliver can only assume to be dirt.

“It’s 6AM” Oliver said as he looked Connor over, just now noticing how dirty he really was.

“Yeah well” Connor said rubbing at the back of his head as he paced back and forth franticly.

“Are you on something?” Oliver asked warily, eyes never leaving Connor’s scared face.

“God I wish!” Connor said with a nervous laugh.

Oliver sighed “Babe what is go- oh, god you smell what is that, smoke?” Oliver asked as his face scrunched up momentarily.

That’s when Connor stopped, letting out a shaky breath as he looked right into Oliver eyes.

“I screwed up Oliver” he muttered as tears gathered in his eyes.

_“I screwed up **so** bad”_

XXXXXXXX

“Feeling better?” Oliver asked timidly as Connor walked out of the bathroom.

Connor glanced at him before tossing the towel back into the bathroom “Yeah”.

“Good because, we need to talk” Oliver said, reaching out and gently taking Connors wrist so he could pull him over and make him sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Look, I’m sorry alright? You were right when you said I was over reacting” Oliver said not looking at Connor.

Connor just stared at the back of Oliver’s head for a moment, as if there fight was his biggest problem right now.

“No, you shouldn’t be sorry ok? I shouldn’t be ignoring all this wedding stuff” he said as he reached out and put his hand on top of Oliver’s.

Oliver gave him a tiny smile. “Do you even want a wedding?” he asked.

Connor shrugged “Honestly? Not really, I always thought we’d just go get a license or something” he said with a chuckle, making Oliver smile more.

He smiled back at Oliver and then Oliver reached up and pressed a kiss to Connor’s lips, cupping his face gently with both hands.

Once he stopped he bumped there foreheads together and let out a sigh “I’m sorry”.

“I am to” Connor said as he kissed Oliver again quickly.

Oliver smiled and sat back up, scooting back towards his side of the bed.

“So, what is going on with you by the way? You came home pretty freaked out. Did something happen?”.

Connor’s eyes widened, shit, what should he tell him?!”.

“Um, no I was, I was just really upset about our fight you know?” he said as he pulled back the blankets on his side.

“Oh, ok. Well, as long as your ok now” Oliver said as he checked his phone, making sure that his co- worker read his text.

Connor just nodded and climbed under the sheets, Oliver joining him.

“Wait, don’t you have work?” he asked. Oliver shrugged and got comfortable “I’m using one of my vacation days early”.

Connor smiled and quickly pressed another kiss to Oliver’s lips before putting his arm around him and falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?! crazy right? XD 
> 
> I was gonna go with "Oh i punched my co-worker Asher in the face or something like that but decided that him being sad about the fight made more senses
> 
> Honestly, its better than the whole "I have a drug addiction" lie...
> 
> (IM SO SORRY IF I UPSET YOU WITH MY OPINION PLEASE DONT HATE ME)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> If you dont know im a Sophmore in high school and if your american and my age then you may or may not know that exams are coming up! which means a week of hell then no more school till January! S i may not be able to update a lot. Sorry guys 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	14. The Thoughts Of A Murderer

“Ok, you have everything right?” Oliver asked as he knelt down in front of Lily so he could fix the collar on her uniform.

Today was Lily’s first day of school and Oliver was internally having a break down.

He was _not_ ready for her to grow up so fast.

Lily nodded her head and bounced her plastic lunch box against her leg, making it rattle.

“You excited?” Oliver asked her, giving her a smile.

“Yeah” she said with a big grin, showing off her missing tooth that the tooth fairy had taken a few months back.

“Ok, well have a good day ok? I’ll come to get you at three” he said as he hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back, her lunchbox smacking him hard in the back of the head.

“Ol-iver, why can’t Con Con come?!” she asked, the same question she had been asking all morning since Connor had left for work.

Oliver sighed Connor and Oliver had both recently returned to work, Oliver only half days, and it was messing up there schedule big time.

“He had to work today. I’m really sorry, but I’ll see if he can come with me to pick you up ok?”.

“Okay” Lily said. Then Oliver gave her another hug and then he watched her run off into her classroom, happy as can be.

XXXXXXXX

“Connor, Connor!” Mikayla yelled snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Connor immediately snapped back to reality and glanced around quickly. “Oh, um, sorry” he muttered shaking his head.

Mikayla just huffed and went back to looking over the case file.

It had been almost a year since _that_ night, and it still ate at Connor every once in a while.

When the memories came back, he wouldn’t be able to sleep or eat for a few days, which he hid from his husband as best as he could.

_Husband_

Connor let out a sigh, he and Oliver had gotten officiated a few months ago, certificate and all, and to celebrate he and Oliver and Lily all went on a vacation to Florida.

_He was only 25 and yet he was already married and had a kid._

That was the only thing that kept him sane through all of it, knowing that he always had two people who loved him to come home to.

Two people he _needed_ to protect.

Wes could see it in his eyes though from across the room, he could tell what he was thinking about because he thought about it to…

Soon Annalise came in and she was whisking them off to another client’s work place.

As they walked to the door Wes grabbed hold of Connors forearm and pulled him back.

“I know what you’re thinking” Wes said.

Connor rolled his eyes and sighed “Wes-“

“Look, I know this whole thing stuck hard with you, but you need to let it go about it ok?”

Let it go? Let it go?! How the hell was he supposed to do that?! They had _murdered_ someone! Ended another human’s life!

And even though the guy was bad and he deserved it, that doesn’t mean his dead eyes leave Connor alone at night.

Connor nodded “Yeah, your right”.

Wes put his hand on his shoulder “I know it’s hard to live with the lie, especially one this big but you get used to it man”

Connor just nodded again, he had a husband and little girl to protect.

_He didn’t want to lose them to._

Wes gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder “Just forget about it Connor, the rest of us have”

And then he was out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Connor didn’t eat that night, he didn’t sleep either.

He just lied awake staring at the ceiling while Oliver slept peacefully next to him with his back to Connor.

He let out a sigh and glanced over at Oliver before going back to staring at the crack in the ceiling.

He thought about turning himself in, only when his thoughts became too much.

He thought of how he would do it, how he would explain himself and what story he would give, all so it would only land on him.

Sometimes he thought that if he went forward and made sure it was all on him then it would all be over and everyone could act normal.

That he would be some type of _savior_ to the five of them.

He knew he couldn’t though.

He just had a gut feeling that one way or another one of the others would be caught as well, which would lead to all of them being in jail and then he would get murdered just like Sam.

And he _definitely_ didn’t want that.

With another sigh and the moonlight coming through the curtains somewhat blinding him he rolled onto his side and lightly tugged on the back of Oliver’s t-shirt until he blinked open his eyes.

“Hmm?” he muttered as he picked his head up and glanced over the back of his shoulder.

“Come ‘ere” he said quietly stretching his arm out to Oliver.

Oliver just mumbled something unintelligible and scooted back until Connor could put his arm around him.

After that Oliver immediately fell back asleep and Connor did his best, falling into a restless sleep soon enough.

Those dead eyes still starring at him.


	15. Depression Is No Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry if you don't like this but it's about to take a dark turn.
> 
> Trigger warning i guess for alcohol abuse...
> 
> If your affected by that kind of stuff dont read ok? :(
> 
> love you all!!

Connor is 98% sure that he has depression.

Ok, maybe 87% but still.

He just, he hasn’t really been his self lately, and Oliver was starting to notice.

_“Are you ok?”_

_“Y-Yeah, of course. Why?”_

_“I don’t know it’s just, you haven’t really been yourself the past couple of weeks”_

_“I’m just tired”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah it’s just because of work and school. Don’t worry yourself over **nothing** ”._

 But it wasn’t _nothing_.

And Connor couldn’t hide from it anymore. With a tired sigh he got up from his chair and filed out of Keating’s classroom with everyone else. He slipped on his jacket as he went and walked out onto the rainy sidewalk, flipping open his umbrella quickly.

The rain just made his mood worse.

Recently it seemed that they just wouldn’t leave him alone.

_Those dead, dead eyes_

They followed him wherever he went and it was making everything worse.

_Mikayla shoving Sam over the banister_

He couldn’t sleep anymore, he only pretended for Oliver’s sake.

_Wes beating Sam with the trophy_

He couldn’t eat anymore either, if he did it was just for Lily’s sake, and he always vomited afterwards.

_Taking the body to the woods_

He finally reached his apartment door and fumbled with his keys, his tired body stumbling its way into a dark, empty apartment.

_Chopping Sam up_

 Lily was away visiting Oliver’s mother and Oliver was still at work.

The loneliness just made it all that much more worse.

_Burning the body_

That was it for Connor.

With another sigh he slipped off his jacket and dropped it and the umbrella next to the door, leaving his satchel there to.

He then wandered over to the bar and flipped on the lamp on the side table.

He pulled out every bottle of major alcohol and wandered over to the couch, dropping heavily onto it and setting the bottles on the coffee table.

Then he started to drink.

At some point halfway through the bottle of vodka he looked back and realized that he did have a problem, maybe more than one, but he couldn’t really care at the moment since his vision was blurring and he was starting to shake.

_He had already drank his way through 2 bottles of god knows what_

Just then, the door opened.

“Connor!” That beautiful, familiar voice called out.

Connor couldn’t answer though.

“Connor?” The voice asked again as it came closer.

Connor tried to look up but all he saw was a swirl of color and then he fell to the floor on his knees.

“Connor!” Oliver yelled as he went and dropped in front of him, grabbing onto his shoulders.

“I-I think, I need, to-to go to the hospital” Connor mumbled before collapsing against a scared Oliver.

XXXXXXXX

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

That was the noise Connor heard when he woke up.

He was really tired, and his stomach hurt horribly. He glanced around real quick, still not fully conscious but awake enough to realize that he was in a hospital room.

“Did you say anything?” Connor was surprised by the sudden voice next to him.

He looked up slowly and saw Annalise, glaring down at him.

“Did. You. Say. _Anything_?” she gritted out.

Connor shook his head no, still not functional enough to speak.

“Did you do this because of what happened?”

Connor nodded yes.

Annalise’s face scrunched up for a moment and she sniffled before looking away.

"I’m sorry, I should have never gotten any of you mixed up in this”

And then she was gone, Connor not able to say a single thing.

He then just lied there for a while, trying to fully come back to himself after such a long sleep.

Suddenly the door opened again and Oliver came in.

“O-Oliver?” Connor rasped, voice rough from not using it.

Oliver’s eyes widened “H-Hey, your awake” he said as he went over and sat in the chair next to Connor’s bed.

Connor just nodded. “Wh-What happened?”

Oliver glanced down at his lap and took a deep breath.

“You uh, you did some really stupid shit Connor” He said with a nervous laugh. "They-They had to pump your stomach".

Then Oliver’s eyes started watering “How the fuck could you scare me like that?!” he said with an angry tone as he wiped at his face.

Connor just looked away from him, staring sadly out the window.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“Dammit Connor James Hampton look at me!” Oliver snapped.

Connor turned his head slowly to look at his husband, who now had small tears dripping from his eyes.

“You need help” he said quietly as he took hold of Connor’s hand.

Connor glanced down at their hands and then back up at Oliver.

“I know” he whispered as he lightly squeezed Oliver’s hand.

And he did know, it wasn't just the drinking, it was the eating and sleep disorder and the vomiting as well. 

_He was fucked up and he needed to shape up._

 

Oliver just gave him a small, watery smile and then leaned down and kissed him, whispering to him about how happy he was that he was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so i just made up Connors middle name lol...


	16. Hi Guys...

Hi guys!

So... i'm running out of ideas.

I sort of have an idea for next chapter but idk

So i was wondering if you have any ideas or suggestions for next chapter?

Comment below your ideas!

Thanks everyone and btw all your wonderful comments make me so happy especially right now with all the stuff going on in my life.

I love you all!!

-SS <3

(PS again, you all are amazing lol)


	17. Slide On Over

Connor did get better. 

Kind of.

As soon as he was out of the hospital he was put on bed rest and he was prescribed about 5 different pills that he had to take each day, twice a day. 

They helped a lot with the depression and anxiety, plus it helped his head calm down when he started thinking.

Basically , now a days his brain was clouded over with false happiness every time he took those damn pills. 

“Hey, I need to go into work for a little bit. Are you sure you are going to be ok?” Oliver asked as he stood next to the bed and slipped on his jacket. 

Connor just shrugged and buried himself under the blanket more. He was still in recovery and having one of his off days so he didn’t really feel like doing much. 

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, setting the tiny plastic cup full of pills on the bedside table.

“Can you at least try to take them before I get home?” He asked softly. 

Connor just nodded. 

Oliver just sighed and then leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving. 

Connor just let out a sad sigh and hid further under the covers. 

He had no idea how much time had passed, but soon he heard the patter of tiny feet on the carpet. 

“Co-nor!” Lily exclaimed from where she stood right in front of him next to the bed. 

Connor peaked out from under the covers and just shook his head, “Lily go back to your bed”. 

“I eat candy Con-Con?” she asked. 

“Candy?” Connor asked in a confused tone as he pulled the blanket down. 

She then pointed to the cup of brightly colored pills on the nightstand, her tiny hand reaching for it. 

Connor’s eyes snapped open and he sprang into action, quickly picking up the cup and downing the pills.

Lily just smiled up at him as he set the now empty cup down on the bedside table. 

“Lily, you don’t touch the stuff Uncle Oliver gives me ok?”.

Lily just nodded and then stretched her arms out “Up now please”. 

Connor sighed and pulled her up with him, he was already starting to feel a bit better. 

“Sleepy time” Lily mumbled as she settled down in Oliver’s empty spot with her bunny. 

Connor gave her a tiny smile, then kissed her on the forehead and went back to sleep as well.

Hopefully Oliver would be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so i didn't want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger so here you go! Sorry it's so short. Thank you for all the wonderful ideas!!
> 
> So... this may be the last update till probably January. I have finals next week and then i'm off for two weeks so i'll be catching up on my sleep and spending time with my family.
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!! :D 
> 
> -SS <3


	18. Authors Note IMPORTANT

Hey guys it's been a while lol

So I said i would be back in January and i am!

sorta....

Im kind of stuck right now and i don't know what to write for next chapter.

Maybe if you guys gave me some ideas that would help?

I sort of feel like i can't really write much more till the show returns and we know what happens.

(side note: WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT TILL THE 29TH?!?!?! :D 4 days after my birthday btw lol)

I don't know guys. What do you think?

Thanks for being such amazing viewers. I don't know any of you but i think you are all TOTALLY amazing!!!!!!!!

Hopefully i get over this writer block soon.

I am SO sorry for not making this a chapter :(

I LOVE YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL STRANGERS!!!!

Take care and happy new years! 

-SS <3 


	19. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah sorry i've been gone so long and sorry this is so short and crappy. I just felt like i needed to put something out. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Comments are appreciated :)  
> -SS

Connor was doing much better.

Recently he was much happier and he was eating regularly.

That made Oliver extremely happy and proud.

_He was getting better._

When he walked into Keating’s house on Wednesday everyone went silent when they saw him.

Connor just rolled his eyes and sat down with a sigh.

“Um, hi Connor” Mikayla said hesitantly as she came and sat next to him.

He gave her a questioning look and then just pulled his laptop onto his legs and started typing.

The room fell back into quiet conversation after that until Annalise came out of her office.

“Mr. Walsh, good to see you again” Keating said in her usual monotone.

Connor just gave her a silent nod.

After that Keating explained their new case and as they were walking out Mikayla stopped him.

“Are you doing alright?” she asked him.

"Yeah I’m great actually. The mono passed pretty quickly actually” Connor explained.

_Keating had lied. Told them he was in the hospital with the flu and then contracted mono while there._

_It was enough to keep them away and to not ask questions_

“Well that’s good at least. I just wanted to make sure you where alright, so you don’t get sick during work and screw up our case” she said before walking past him, afraid he may still be contagious.

Connor just shook his head and rolled his eyes, he knew Mikayla couldn’t be nice.

XXXXXXXX

“Hey! I’m home” Connor called as he walked into the apartment.

“Connor!” Lily exclaimed as she ran over and hugged his leg.

_She could always make him smile_

“Hey kido” he said as he sat his bag down and then picked the six year old up.

He then looked up and saw Oliver sitting on the couch and smiling at the two of them.

He smiled back and then went and sat down next to him, letting Oliver kiss him hello before they started to talk about their day, Lily sat on Connor’s lap while she told him about what she did in class.

By nine o’ clock Lily was already asleep in bed.

“Finally” Oliver huffed as he came and sat down on the couch next to Connor who was working on his laptop.

Connor just chuckled at him “It’s not that hard to get her to sleep is it?”

Oliver sighed and rested against Connor “Harder than you think”.

They both kind of chuckled at that and then Oliver turned some to look at him, Connor’s laptop forgotten on the coffee table.

“So, are you feeling ok?” Oliver asked as he put his arms around Connor’s neck.

Connor smiled at him “Yeah, a lot better actually” he said as he took hold of Oliver’s waist.

Oliver smiled, “Good” and then he leaned forward and kissed him.

They hadn’t been together for a while so this was a bit of a shock but Connor wasn’t complaining.

Soon Oliver had him pushed onto his back on the couch, the TV humming in the background.

“Wait, what about Lily?” Connor asked as Oliver kissed down his neck.

“Kind of the whole point of staying on the couch” Oliver muttered against his shoulder before pulling at his shirt.

Connor really did love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 of Most Popular Girls In School premiers today, is anyone else excited or is it just me? :P


	20. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya this is just a short little fluffy thing for ya'll cause i feel like i need to upload some more lol 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and i hope it tides you over.
> 
> Send me some ideas for next chapter please? :)
> 
> Comments are my favorite thing ever lol

Connor was seriously getting sick of this whole school thing.

_It fucking sucks._

He was so over loaded with homework he felt like he was about to explode.

It was ridiculous the amount of stuff he had to get finished in one week, as well as studying for tests it was crazy.

He was having another one of his late nights sitting in the dark in bed while he worked on his laptop, Oliver dead to the world next to him and Lily sleeping soundly in her room.

He was in the middle of figuring out how to word the next line of his essay when suddenly Oliver’s arm slowly snaked around his waist, his hand gripping his hip lightly.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he mumbled as he squinted up at Connor from where he lied next to him.

“Homework” Connor replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Are you kidding? It’s almost four am” Oliver replied as he glanced at the time on the computer.

Connor huffed “Yeah well I need to get it done”.

“Babe you have a whole weekend to finish it just come to bed” Oliver said as he pulled his arm away and reached up to glide his knuckles across Connor’s cheek.

Connor groaned “But I need to finish it now, I have work on Saturday”.

Oliver just mumbled something unknown and rolled over again, already falling back to sleep.

Connor sighed, he knew he couldnt argue with him so he saved the document and shut off is computer.

Oliver had and arm around him before he even sat the device on the floor.

Connor smiled and let out a tired sigh as he wrapped his hand around Oliver’s and fell asleep.


	21. Step Up Connor

“This is boring”

Connor sighed “Lily please stop” He said as he set a box of cereal in the cart.

“Ollie does this better!” Lily said as she threw her bunny into the cart.

Connor rolled his eyes and stopped the cart “Well Ollie is at work so you’ll have deal with it ok?” he said as he handed her back the bunny.

She just stuck her tongue out and started kicking her legs in the cart seat.

“Connor?” Lily asked as she looked up at him with her big eyes.

“What Lil?” he asked looking into them.

“Can I have dis please?” she asked pointing towards a box of gushers.

Connor shook his head “No. There full of sugar, and Oliver and I don’t want you all hyper the rest of the day”.

She glared at him and then crossed her arms with a little humph.

Connor just smiled at her and put a few more cereal boxes in the cart.

Just then his cell phone started ringing, forcing him to stop the cart once more so he could pull it out and answer it.

“Hey” he said as he pressed the phone to his shoulder so he could continue pushing the cart.

“Hey. How’s it going?” Oliver asked.

“Fine. Lily keeps asking for sugary stuff as usual. We need milk right?”

Oliver chuckled “Yeah we do. So you guys are ok with me back at work?”

“Yeah where fine” Connor said as he plucked a box of fruit roll ups out of Lily’s hands and put it back on the shelf.

“Ok, well I’ll see you both around 5. I love you”

“Yeah I love you to”

And then with a quick exchange of goodbye they hung up.

“Who dat?” Lily asked as she hugged her bunny.

“Oliver. He just wanted to check and make sure you were doing ok now that he’s back at work”

Lily nodded “I’m fine. See?” she said pointing at herself.

Connor smiled “Yeah Lil your perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm really sorry my writing has been such crap lately :( theirs just a lot of stuff going on in my personal life right now so i'm not really able to focus on this as much as i want to. To those who stuck around your amazing :)   
> -SS


	22. Hi Guys :(

So... I was diagnosed with depression...

I don't really have the drive to work on this at the moment.

Im just, really tired...

I'll try my best but...idk

i hope you can understand.

You all still really mean a lot to me... i hope you don't disapear..

Thanks for being here guys

i love you all

-SS


	23. Moving On

“I think we need to move”

Connor gave Oliver a strange look.

“What? Why?” He asked, looking away from his laptop so he could focus on the man sat next to him.

“Because Lily is getting bigger and her bedroom can’t be a closet forever” he said as he glanced over at the nine year old playing on the living room carpet.

Connor chuckled. “I think we’ll be ok for a bit longer” Connor said as he closed his laptop and relaxed back on the bed.

“No! Connor I’m being serious. I think we should start looking for a bigger place” Oliver said as he snatched Connor’s laptop and began looking through reality websites.

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine”.

XXXXXXXX

They did move. They found a great two bedroom, one bathroom apartment in the downtown area close to Connor’s campus.

 

**A/N: Sooo I think i'm done with this. I didn't feel right leaving this unfinished so i'm thinking that this is it. Thank you all sooooo much for reading and for being here during my news. All your comments mean a lot. So, i made some Polyvore sets of Colivers new home because i was having a good day. If you guys want would you look at them and leave your comments _here_ if you like them? Or not whatever. Thank you all again. I love you all and hopefully i will return to writing soon.**

**Thanks again**

**-SS <3**

HERE'S THE LINK!!

  
http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4181567

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
